


The Long Tale II:what could have been

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: See https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196076





	1. 1-3:The First Day of Magic School and 1-4:The Sorting Hat

\- Tracey meets Frodo in a crowded compartment

\- Aria seems taken with Harry. They talk about Quidditch 

\- Hermione comes in,asking about Neville’s toad

\- The arrival at Hogwarts. Tracey is impressed.

At that point we were to switch to Frodo’s POV for the Sorting. Frodo and Sam went to Hufflepuff,Merry to Ravenclaw,and Pippin to Gryffindor.


	2. 1-5:Potions and Flying

The classes were to be from Ron’s view. Events would largely happen as OTL (Our Timeline). Instead of Seamus,it would be Theodore Nott whose wand exploded.

For Flying class,the POV would switch to Tracey. Neville would still have a malfunctioning broomstick.


	3. 1-6:A Dog with Three Heads

Part of this was actually written out. The setup is that Merry was insomniac that particular night:

Merry’s wanderings had by now taken him out of Ravenclaw Tower,and he was nearly to the Great Hall. The torches guttered uncertainly in the dim moonlight as Merry walked slowly,trying not to alert the portraits. The mist created an ethereal effect,like Merry was wandering through a realm between worlds.

When Merry was near to the statue of Ærnan Gryffindor,he thought he heard growling. _But there aren’t any dogs in the castle,save the ones that Hagrid keeps. Did one of them get loose?_

Merry stood silently in the shadows,waiting. But the growling didn’t come again. He headed back up to Ravenclaw Tower,sleep taking him in the Common Room.

 


	4. 1-7:Secrets of the Castle

Most of this chapter was just an outline from Aria’s POV,using some of the missions from the Philosopher’s Stone video game.

October - Aria goes exploring. On the sixth floor she finds a telescope charmed (by F&G?) to show non-existent constellations.

A finds potion vials and tells T (Tyrion) about them. T promises to ask J (Jaime,in 4th year) about them.

The first Quidditch tryouts. Harry proves to be an exceptional flyer. Hermione reads about the history of Quidditch.

There ultimately just wasn’t much to this chapter.


	5. 1-8:The Hallowe’en Troll

This chapter was intended to be written as a letter from Tracey to her parents. Tracey would naturally exaggerate some of the principal events.


End file.
